


The Ballad of Anita Bath and Benjamin Dover

by Mathew_Jacob



Category: Hentai - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew_Jacob/pseuds/Mathew_Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: DO NOT READ if easily offended... You have been warned.</p><p>A sweet tale of two lovebirds caught between trouble with nature (and hardcore drugs). Read, as these two fight to stay together, till death do them part; which might happen... Ya'll got to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Anita Bath and Benjamin Dover

**Author's Note:**

> This (crazy, messed up) story was written by my partner, Dean Rotella, and I. We alternated writing sentences and created this amazing (shitty), wonderful (fucked up), story. All the sentences written in bold were originally written by Dean, and the normal sentences were by me. Enjoy!

Page 1

 

             This is the ballad of Anita Bath and Benjamin Dover. **Anita was a very wealthy lady, involved in stocks and prideful at the plethora of baths she took in a whole day.** Ben Dover was a pimp, with every known STD in the book. **The two were childhood friends from the hood, they learned to survive on the streets, but only one thrived.** Even though Anita was a wealthy lady, she couldn't find the one thing she wanted. **She had all the money she wanted, yet she couldn't find a dealer to get hardcore drugs.** She looked high and low, but she couldn't find the hardcore stuff anywhere. **Anita remembers it only as a dream, she was a bombin' party at the playboy mansion.** Then she realized, - it was Ben Dover's house! **She then realized how hard she was trippin', and knew she wanted a heavy supply of LSD.** She knew that Ben would give her a lifetime supply in exchange for becoming a sex slave. **Being a sex slave would slightly ruin her image with the press, and therefore only got a week's supply for anal.**

 

 

 

Page 2

 

        However, Ben was not happy with Anita's decision.  **He cut the bitch** **, but she was able to get away with a minor gaping wound.** Even though she escaped, she still ached for Ben.  **And without hardcore drugs to suppress these feelings, she went insane.**  She needed a new way to get what she wanted. **She started looking at Russian dungeon torture porn to relieve herself...sexually.** However, the porn wasn't enough.  **She eventually registered herself into an insane asylum.**  There, she met the love of her life, John Johnson. **John thought he was a German shepherd; the two immediately hooked up and did doggy style only.** Meanwhile, things were looking FUCKING great for Ben. **Ben's prostitution ring was getting amazing attention, since the press found out Anita was at Ben's party; Ben was quickly riding up the rollercoaster of richness.** With all the money, he knew he could win Anita back. **He went to the asylum and made an appointment to speak to Anita.** Anita was too busy fucking to realize he came.  **Ben made an appointment for the next day and went off in anger.** Ben felt like his world fell apart.  **He was now on the part of the rollercoaster that went down; he fucked three of his finest hoes to try and feel better.**

 

 

 

Page ~~2~~  I mean Page 3

 Ben knew what he had to do.  **He gathered a bag of supplies and went to the asylum. When he asked the lady behind the counter if he could see Anita, she apologized and said no; Ben replied "I forgive you, BUT MY TOMMYGUN DONT!" while simultaneously whipping out his tommygun and blasting the bitch in the chest.** Both boobs were completely blown off.  **He then searched for Anita, finding her in her cell getting demolished by John.** Ben yelled "ANITA!", and she instantly looked up from the fucking.  **Anita stared at Ben, seeing the tommygun; she could hear her heart beat and breasts flopping from the rough sex.** She replied "What are you doing here?!?"  **Ben replied by shooting John, Ben then pointed his gun at Anita, but couldn't shoot.** Anita was so scared, she started to shit bricks.  **Ben then announced "I can't shoot you..." Anita started to calm down. Ben then reloaded his gun and lit her up.** However, all that doggy style made Anita's boobs as hard as Kevlar.  **Anita, now fighting for her life, threw a chocolate brick at Ben's head.** Ben took a serious dive, with a big brown butt stain on him.  **She ran to Ben, kicking the gun away; she saw his bag and opened to find a shit ton of acid.** She dragged Ben and the bag to her cell.  **She heard police sirens and knew she had to act fast.** She shoved the bag and Ben up her butt and ran. **Sadly, she ran too slow with the new weight, and found the police right outside the door.**

 

 

 

Page 4

 

"This is the POPO! CUM OUT with your hands up!"  **She did so, causing her anus to go BWAAAAGGGHH!!! and Ben and the drugs to fall on the floor.**


End file.
